Her Master
by thatcrazydrunk
Summary: She isn't about to trust him even though he rescued her from Naraku, especially after he set her body on fire with with a series of humiliating punishments. But it is the heat cycle, and his pheromones have her hormones in overdrive, making her desperate for satisfaction even at the hand of the arrogant lord. Or is it something else driving them together? *fixed duplicate chapter*
1. Chapter 1

Naked, she twisted in bucked against the chains holding her captive Naraku the half breed that wanted to rule over all. He had hung her across the wall from his throne in one of his many secret hideaways. Yes, he strapped her to the wall. Naked.

She didn't think it was sexual for him, though. He didn't look at her body with anything more than disgust. ' _Feeling is mutual, asshole._ ' The nudity was some kind of degradation game.

She been a royal idiot coming to Naraku, but her original time was in jeopardy if he was allowed to prevail. The well always called to her like a living breathing entity. After a lifetime of weakness and self doubt, the promises of strength and enlightenment made the Edo period had sing to her.

Even in her current, dire predicament, tiny bubbles of energy coursed through her body, enlivening parts she scarcely knew existed. Unfortunate side effect was an awakening at the notch between her legs. The nudity certainly did not help.

Her pussy warmed and moistened, clearly disconnected from her brain, which knew the situation was not in the least bit sexy. Her clothes maybe off, but it sure as hell wasn't play time. Why then, did her damn nipples stiffen every time one of the male servants walked into the room.

The males were beastly. Literally. These half demons where a horrid and ugly specimen to the mixture of blood. Most of the servants where short, grey skinned, grotesque flat noses and vicious looking teeth. Naraku was the creepiest of all sitting on the throne in his baboon garb.

No, her body definitely wasn't interested in these males. She did find herself imagining a few select male individuals she knew.

 _Sesshomaru_. The thought of him naked, made her cheeks flush pink. She had no idea where that thought came from, she had never seen him naked. Hell, she didn't even realise she was attracted to him up until this point.

She shifted restlessly against the bands that held her secure against the wall. Naraku usually ordered her taking down from the wall and sent to the dungeon for the night. She wasn't given clothing and was paraded through the entire Dungeon for every male in every cell to gawk at, but, thankfully, had a private cell.  
She couldn't wait to go there. Not just for the relief of being released from the dreadful position on the wall. But, for the first time in her life, she needed to touch herself. _Down there._ Desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stared out after the monk who is just leaving the gates of his manor. He inwardly sighed to himself. The miko had been captured again by Naraku. Inuyasha was to injured to save her himself. According to the monk she had been captured two weeks past.

Jaken looked up at his lord, "My lord, I think it is very rash for you to try and save the lowly human girl." The little green imp stated with indignation.

'Hn.' was the great demon Lords only response.  
"But sire! Naraku is trying to exterminate all other demon kind that opposed him. Do you think he will let this transgression of you saving the human go unnoticed?" Jaken shuffled his feet.  
"If he wants to live he will." the Deep baritone left no room for argument.

Sesshomaru thoughts just into the act of genocide that the half demon committed recently on his lands. The screaming. The falling buildings. Bloody bodies. The female youkai trying to usher the young to safety. His mind was bent on revenge. He knew that to kill the wretched half breed he would need his brother's female, the miko Kagome.  
He had only met her a few times, her feisty spirit and loyalty endeared her to him.  
As the tall silver haired Diayoukai turned to walk back into his manor he stated to his vessel "Prepare A-Un for departure."

It was already decided they would leave as soon as possible, he still had no idea in which one of the wretched spiders hideaways she was being held. He had a few ideas in which hole that spider had crawled in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru entered into the 5th Dungeon that day.

 _I hope this will be the one, the sun setting it will be dark soon._

The scent of excrement urine and unwashed bodies filled the air. This made it hard to Narrow down any one scent. He kept looking back and forth as he stalked past each cell, filled with every miserable species of being he could name. Almost all men and a good number of prisoners young boys with eyes devoid of emotion, as though there wasn't even a soul behind them. The mighty demon lord inwardly cringed and thought about what they possibly went through to end up in such a state. Down the corridor he heard catcalls up ahead.

He's stopped walking to assess the new the turn of events. The prisoner in the cell to his left side said with a lecherous grin

''Here she comes.''

Before Sesshomaru could even comprehend his response he had the prisoner by the neck his hand reaching in between the bars.

''You will tell This Sesshomaru what you imply.'' The inuyokai eyes began tinting red.

''You will see.'' The prisoner gasped out. The angered male dropped the piece of filth. He reigned in his emotions pondering his reaction. Then he saw her. His eyes narrowed, bleeding red.

 _What in the seven hells have they done to her?_

Two guards dragged a naked Kagome past the cells. His muscles flexed with the need to fight for her freedom. Her gaze jerked to him, her eyes widened. She stumbled, and the guards shoved her forward, hard.

Sesshomaru suppressed the growl of rage rocketing up into his throat, keeping his face perfectly blank. Then her sent hit him. Did he smell her... a _rousal?_

She was slender-too thin. He didn't think this female was usually this small. She was exquisite. Long legs, her bare sex daintily between them. Flat belly. Two pert breasts. Where are nipples hard?

He shook his head minutely to get the thought out of his head. What was wrong with him she was human. A lovely one but human nonetheless. Then it dawned on him, **the heat cycle**. He knew if he rushed forward and took her from this place right now nothing good could come of it. He needed to get his hands on the suppression herbs, that way his inner beast could not act on instinct. He quickly made his leave, vowing to save her.

She crumpled to the floor of her cell and brought her fingers between her thighs.

Kami, yes. _Relief._

She explored her Folds with novice fingers, finding the most sensitive place- the one that sent spirals of pleasure through her body when she touched it, and rubbed. She's seen him. Sesshomaru. At least she thought she had. He disappeared as though he didn't want her to see him. To know he was there. Her mind drifted to more of an intimate nature as she rubbed frantically at her swollen flesh.

Long silver hair, sleek muscles, beautiful markings and sharp intelligent eyes tinged red. He watched like he had been expecting to see her. What would it be like to be taken by a male like him? She had to believe his cock was perfect to grace such an amazing visage. Would it hurt? She's stifled a groan. Nothing could hurt more than this ache between her legs. _What the hell was happening to her?_ She had heard about youkai heat Cycles, but she was human. _Did it have something to do with the Jewel?_

Suddenly, the dungeon fell into complete Darkness. For a moment, there was no sound. Then shouts and clans filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

She scrambled to her feet just as the door to her cell scraped open. Not the click and rusting hinge sound but the metallic squeal of metal being forced and warped.

A hand closed on her forearm. "I got her! I found the female!" a gleeful male voice rang out. "Shut up, Asshole. Do you want to fight the rest of them for her?" another male entered and yanked the cell door shut. "Where is she? I get her first."

 _No._

She wrenched her arm in the first males grasp but only succeeded in twisting her own flesh. She kicked out with the heel of her foot, the noise around them grew louder. Guards shouted commands. Prisoners whooped. Flashes of demonic power lit up the corridor with temporary blasts.

One of the males backhanded her, and she fell to the floor but used position it to scamper between his legs toward the cell door. It clanged open again and she had the scrape of boots but she couldn't see who had entered. He shouted something in a language she didn't understand. She grabbed his ankle and sent him sprawling into the other two males. The crack of fists against bone, screams and tearing flesh filled the cell, but she didn't stay to see who came out a winner. Instead, she slipped out the cell door and into the corridor.

Big mistake. Prisoners choked the artery; fighting each other and the guards. Blasts of energy lit up the passage like flashes of lightning; bodies fell below her. A male grabbed her and dragged her into a cell, then shoved her to her knees.  
She rolled away and kicked in his direction, hoping she'd connect with his groin. She couldn't see a damn thing in the darkness. It didn't seem to do much image because the moment she stood, he had her by the waist again. The flash of more energy dispersal illuminated a tall silver haired male. He shouted something at her in a growling, language she still didn't understand. A shiver and recognition went through her. Sesshomaru. He had been the male who had entered her cell after the other two. He must want her for himself. Her thoughts felt jumbled.

He shoved her back into the darkness and the slam of flesh on flesh was followed by a heavy drop to the floor. She wasn't sure which of the males fingers closed around her wrist, the same urgent tone, in that strange language came from his throat, with the repetition of the word Miko.

Maybe she should be glad that first sexual experience would be with a male of his caliber, she had been fantasising about this a few short moments ago. But being raped in a prison cell wasn't her idea have a good time, no matter how good looking the male. She whirled into him and brought her knee up. This time, judging by his grunt she did connect with groin. It didn't stop him though. He snaked an arm around her waist and slapped her ass, still speaking in the unusual bestial tones.

She fought for her freedom, managing to get a punch somewhere on his head. He caught both wrists, pinned them to the wall and slapped her ass again. Body responding as if it were foreplay, not assault, nipples tightening, blood rushing to the junction between her thighs. Her bare ass tingled, coming alive to his slaps.

"Do you not understand this Sesshomaru, Miko." he switched to her native tongue.  
"No. Why are you here?" she panted. He stepped even closer to her, teaching her against the wall with his larger frame holding her prisoner.

 _Would he take her like this? Up against the wall from behind?_

Heat flushed through her body and damn if her muscles didn't go weak, as if they had already decided surrender was inevitable. Her knees trembled, breath sawed in roughly.  
"Did the useless half breed not teach you the ancestral Inu language?" he asked as he released her.


	5. Chapter 5

She took the opportunity to dart for the door, but the youkai moved to quickly. He cut her elbow and hauled her back.

She swung at his face again, but her fists only caught air.

"Stop fighting me." he growled. Two more sharp slaps fell on her bare ass.

 _How did he see in the dark?_

When she continued to fight she cried out at the massive forearm cinching her belly.

"I am here to rescue you, female." His hot breath puffed over her ear. He strode forward, out of the cell and shoved his way down the corridor with her kicking the whole way. "Every you fight me is the time we could use escaping." Lights flashed, and he ducked under a Fist flying his way. "This police will be in lockdown any moment. Will you do as I say and walk on your own feet."

"Yes." she agreed, mainly because she couldn't breathe with him squeezing her diaphragm.

He dropped her to the ground, smacking her ass again, presumably to keep her moving. She shot a glare over her shoulder even as her pussy dripped from the attention he kept giving her.

Blasts of light at the opposite end of the corridor, illuminating the youkai lord. Sesshomarus gaze burnt with fierce intensity, swallowing her and the path in front of them. His nostrils flaring, he swung his fist in her direction. She screamed as it slammed into someone just behind her. She blinked, her retinas imprinted with the vision of the youkais magnificent arm used as a lethal weapon. So strong and capable.

"Here." he pressed something soft into her hand. A piece of fabric. "Put this on."

Her fingers untangled it as they ran. His Haori. He must have taken it off for her to wear. She yanked it on, arms fighting for passage through the holes as his scent washed over her, masculine and clean. Like a pine forest in winter right before a snowstorm.

They reached a T in the corridor, he shoved her to the left. She sure as hell hoped he knew where he was going.

"Every being face down on the floor." a demon guard shouted just a head. Scattering blasts everywhere. The western lord shoved her, yet again, down behind him and lunged at the guard. She heard the thud of a body hitting the floor and the clatter of a weapon. In the next flash of light, she saw the youkai with the guards weapon. "Come on," he urged, helping her to her feet. He closed his large hand around hers and dragged her down the hall. At the end of it, they reached a set of stairs. Instead of going up, the overbearing male pulled her behind him. It sounded like his hands were running over the wall, as he whispered something in his language.

It was very intriguing. She wished she could understand it.

 _Why didn't Inuyasha teach me? Did he never learn it?_

A click sounded and the wall rolled away with a rumble. Behind it, damp air greeted her, along with more Darkness.

The youkai gripped her hand again and pulls her down stone steps. "What is wrong with your eyes?" he demanded. The wall rolled closed behind them. "What do you mean?"

"You can't see in the dark."

"You can?" that explains how he moved so fast in the pitch black.

"OW" she stubbed her big toe on a rock.

The youkai lord emitted a low growl, followed by a curse and scooped her up into his arms. He is sent hit her like a blast of heat, warm and inviting. It was all she could do not to nuzzle her nose against his elegant neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The pleasure of carrying the small miko exploded beyond all expectations. Feeling her small form tucked up against him, her bare legs, smooth and soft against his forearm, invoked the fierce protector within him. The same piece of him that had roared to life the moment he saw her in captivity. But that was nothing compared to the hunger the simmered below all the heroics. Forgetting the feel of her ass under his palm or that she was bare beneath his haori was an impossibility.

He wanted to lower her to the floor and explore every inch of that soft flesh with his hands, with his tongue. His teeth and fuck, yes, his cock. But that wouldn't be happening. She was human and also his idiot Brothers female. To claim her without intending to mate would be dishonorable at best.

"How did you get captured?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't." Her voice cracked. She squirmed in his arms. "Put me down." she said sharply.

He knew nothing about females. Nothing about managing another beings emotions, yet he knew without a doubt she wanted out of his arms to retreat into herself.  
He didn't want to allow it, yet he couldn't stomach refusing her request either. He settled for easing her to the ground but kept his arms locked around her waist.

She lunged away from him, but he held her fast. "Where do you think you are going, miko? You can't see in the dark, and you don't know the way out."

"I don't know," she spat. The brokenness in her voice flayed him. "What is it that ails you, miko?"

She drew in a ragged breath her body trembled against his. Her back to his front, the soft curves of her ass torturing his thighs.

His cock thickened against her back.

"They did things to me while I was captive. Mind magics and multiple different rituals, of which I never knew what they were for. Also needed to drink a potion 3 times a day that and I feel it has changed me. I don't exactly know what changed though I just feel different. My thoughts are scattered and it almost feels like I'm no longer myself." His arms involuntarily tightened, the insult against her making him ready to slay every being under Naraku control in that hell hole. "You are safe now, miko."

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know. It is Kagome, you could try using it."

"Hn." was his only answer.

She struggled once more in his arms, this time he allowed her to leave. She stumbled until she hit a wall, and her forehead against it. Her sniffle ripped his chest open.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't resist going to her. His fingers closed lightly on her shoulders. Standing there in the dark, it seemed he knew her completely, understood her, even though they were practically strangers.

He slid his fingers down her arms and clasped her smaller hand in his palm. "Come on. Can you walk?" she gripped his hand and followed his lead, walking gingerly along the rocky surface. "Why did you rescue me?" she questions in a small voice. "The monk asked me to. After it was learnt the half-breed was incapacitated, I knew I had to be the one to rescue you."

She snorted. "Bit hero complex, then? What if I didn't want to be rescued?" she stumbled, and he swung her back into his arms without thinking, where he wanted her from the beginning.

She kicked her little legs as if annoyed, but her slender arms snaked around his neck for purchase, which he didn't mind at all.

"You would not have had a choice." he sounded gruffer than he meant to be, but it was truth. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was somewhere safe. His honour demanded it. Actually, he would have preferred to never let her out of his sight, quite a few other males might take issue with that. His teeth bared at the idea of challenging males. The wild beast inside him clawed his chest, ready to defend his turf, pierce his female and mark her forever his.

 _Not. His._

He really needed to get the suppression herbs.

"We will see about that." she muttered, and a twist of foreboding tickled the nape of his neck.

But he was currently her protector, whether she liked it or not. He would keep her safe. Even if he had to keep her prisoner.

If he thought she was sticking around because he rescued her from Kami only knows what, he was sorely mistaken. Sure he was Inuyashas' half brother, but he had tried to kill her in the past. She couldn't possibly trust him. She didn't want to be only used for her skills, namely jewel related ones.

 _Yea. No thank you._

While she appreciated the rescue from Naraku, she needed to cut ties with Sesshomaru as soon as possible. There was no way she would allow him to take her back to Inuyasha. She had known what he was doing while she was captured.

 _Damn that necrophiliac, damn him to hell._

He carried her like she weighed nothing, weaving through the underground corridor for kilometre after kilometre. He was an incredible specimen of male-hood. Broad shoulders, iron muscled, and, yet, so gentle. The worst here done this day was deliver a few slaps to her ass. Which, unfortunately, had thrilled her.

But she couldn't risk following him blindly.

After several hours, Sesshomaru reached what appeared to be a dead end. He placed her lately on her feet.

"Did you take a wrong turn?"  
"No. We are outside the castle walls. This is the exit." he stated as he ran his hands along the stone wall.

She joined him. "What are we looking for?"  
"A small lever or catch."

Her fingers brushed over a protrusion " I found it." she lifted it, but nothing happened. Sesshomarus' large hand closed over hers and, together, they pressed it down.


	8. Chapter 8

She ignored the flutters of excitement that ran through her at his mere touch. It must have been something Naraku did to her, making her more sensitive because sensation seem to shoot up her arm, straight to her chest like tiny prickles of heat. Or awareness.

What if she try the male before escaping him? What was the harm in that? She had managed to keep her virginity for the last 23 years. But now the man she wanted to give it to, didn't want her. He wanted what was essentially a corpse.

 _Ugh necrophilia is so gross._

Now she had no interest in maintaining her maidenhead. Her body desperately craved, the feel of a hot blooded male between her legs, to satisfy the ache that grew worse every day.

She didn't have the slightest clue how to seduce this male, though or any male for that matter. He had not shown any interest in claiming her. No - that wasn't exactly true. She felt his cock pressing against her back earlier. She pushed her chest forward and tilted her ass to make it more prominent. The stone rolled aside, but it was too late to catch his attention. Sesshomaru was in warrior mode, putting her behind him as he peered around the wall in the Starlit night. The coroner had been hidden in the crevice of a giant Boulder, blending into the natural surroundings. He appeared to be in an unsettled area.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stay here," he breathed, because she her back into the corridor as he crept out silently. His arms at the ready to smash any foes, she wondered why he didn't draw his sword at his hip.

There was no way she was staying in the tunnel, though. What if the entryway rolled shut she got locked in there alone? She had no way of navigating that maze or of finding another exit.

She followed, keeping her footsteps slow to avoid making sound. She knew she couldn't out run him. She wondered if she could even mask her scent, then remembering a simple herbal mixture to do such.

She doubted she could find the ingredients.

Without practised stealth she crept into the opposite direction from the one Sesshomaru had gone, skirting the giant boulder, searching for some of the plants she would need to help mask her scent. A group of boulders clumped together. She made her way toward them, praying they weren't inhabited by being or beast.

She never found out because she stepped on some kind of trigger and a giant metal cage dropped around her, it's floor snapped up beneath her feet before it lifted back off the ground. Her heart shot up into her throat, choking her scream.

 _Who could have set this trap?_

She looked around seeing if anyone else was in the area. Fists closing around cool metal bars, she shook her new prison but found it solid, not budging.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried, cursing the fear in her voice. He was less threatening than the trapsetter at the moment. She could always try to run away from him again in the future.

"Kagome?" the note of alarm matched her own. Like a beautiful wild animal, Sesshomaru appeared from around the boulder at top speed, his steps nearly silent despite his mass and velocity. He leapt a distance of over two lengths of her body onto the cage, causing it to swing on the tree branch where it hung.


	10. Chapter 10

He uttered a low curse and scaled the cage, shaking the structure where he landed. Another oath.

He vaulted to the ground, l landing softly, and surveyed the cage. He slid beneath it and let out a low chuckle. "Don't worry, Miko. They left a key."

"Who left a key?"

"Probably the last demon hunters inhabiting here or Naraku and his ilk. It looks old though. This Sesshomaru looked around before you chose to run into trouble. There is no living being that is around. Does not look like anything sentient has been here in a long time."

He procured a curved piece of semi-white material most likely bone, it was on a chain, which he stretched to the hinge on the floor of the cage and it fit into a small spot. The bottom fell open, and she stumbled to the ground. He half smirked and reached to help her to her feet. "It must have been for demons or trespassers, to trap them alive. Come on."

She toddled forward on shaking legs. "What kind?"

His gaze swept the darkness around them. "Could be anything really,"

His smirk faded and brows went down. "What in the seven hells where you doing over here?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Simply checking this area for danger."


End file.
